


Diaz

by assassi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, buddie, the team finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: It usually filled him with pride and put on a dopey smile on his face. It was the first time it filled him with dread as he winced, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he slowly opened them again and risked a glance at Bobby.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 310





	Diaz

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie about my favorite 911 couple that I wrote in a heartbeat :) Let me know what you think!

Bobby was going to kill him. There was no way around it and it was going to be all Buck’s fault. Worst of all, Eddie was going to make _that_ face, his _“I told you so”_ face and Buck would have to deal with it because it was ultimately his own fault.

They had been notified in advance for this, their yearly medical check-ups. He’d had weeks to prepare for this, months if he counted it since before… before. In all honesty they were both kind of guilty since they were together in this and Buck would gladly point that out… if Eddie hadn’t offered, time and time again, gently pushing but never too far. It was Buck who’d insisted he had to do this at his own pace, he needed time, he needed the _perfect moment_.

Only the perfect moment never came.

And here he was now.

Doomed.

Any minute now the nurse would walk out that door and call out for,

“Evan Diaz?”

It usually filled him with pride and put on a dopey smile on his face. It was the first time it filled him with dread as he winced, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he slowly opened them again and risked a glance at Bobby.

Bobby, his father figure.

Bobby, his Captain.

Bobby, whose face looked like a stormy cloud as Hen and Chimney gaped behind him. Eddie chose that moment to walk out the door behind the nurse, examine the scene and pause with a simple,

“Ah.”

“I’m going to need a lot more than that, Diaz and Diaz”, Bobby gritted out. Then, always the most collected between them all, he nodded at the nurse and said, “But go get checked-out first. We’ll talk later. In my _office_.”

Buck gulped dryly.

Doomed, indeed.

* * *

Buck fidgeted nervously on the chair facing his Captain’s desk and waiting for the man himself to walk in and start the inevitable torturous interrogation. His fingers played with the golden band around his finger, his wedding ring he no longer had to hide on a chain around his neck while at work. Another hand closed around his own and squeezed reassuringly. Buck looked sideways at the other culprit, Eddie offering a gentle smile. Honestly, he wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for Buck. Eddie had wanted to come clean about their marriage. It had been Buck who’d wanted that perfect moment to tell… well, everyone.

God, _Maddie_ was going to kill him.

Bobby finally walked into his office and sat behind his desk with an air of authority that easily showed the line between father figure and Captain.

He was definitely the Captain now.

“Well, Diaz and Diaz-the-Second…”, he began.

“Uh, that would be the third, actually, since Chris is…”, Buck grinned but Eddie just shook his head urgently and the blonde shut his mouth.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in?”, Bobby asked.

“Cap… it was… kinda impulsive, and we didn’t want to make it a big deal so it was actually only the two of us and Chris…”

“Buck. I’m not even talking about not being invited to the wedding. I have still not even begun to address the fact that you have kept _that_ a secret from your family. And by family I don’t just mean Maddie, I hope you know that. I’m talking about regulations, Buck. About rules and HR. They could have my head because I didn’t document how two of my subordinates were in a committed relationship for… Jesus, how long?”

“A year.”

“Eddie!”

Bobby looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

“But we’ve only been married for a month and-and we’ve been, well, I’ve been trying to find the perfect moment to tell you guys and we’ll definitely organize a small gathering to-to celebrate and all…”

“Buck. Point”, Eddie murmured.

“Right. Point. I do apologize for not speaking up sooner. Eddie wanted to, he’s innocent, it was all my fault.”

Bobby looked like he was biting his lips, trying not to smile.

“Buck, I’m not about to expel you from school.”

Eddie snorted. Buck glared at him.

“I _should,_ however, separate you in different shifts…”

Buck opened his mouth to argue, his big blue eyes already in full-on puppy mode. Bobby, fully prepared for that, lifted a hand.

“But I’m not even going to do that. Not until you stop working so well together.”

They both sighed with relief.

“You _will_ however fill out all _this_ ”, Bobby said gleefully, pulling out a mountain of paperwork. “And _then_ we’ll talk about that party.”

* * *

Buck sighed and leaned back in Eddie’s strong embrace. All in all, they’d been let off the hook easily. Sure, filling out the countless forms for HR took the better part of an afternoon but at least it was finally out there.

Now, _Maddie’s_ wrath had been a little bit harder to escape from and she had even threatened not to let them know if ( _when_ ; it was a when, Buck was completely sure of that) she and Chimney tied the knot. She had been barely placated with the honor of organizing their small post-wedding reception for their closest family and friends in the backyard of Buck and Eddie’s house.

And the promise to name their child after her, if it was a girl.

“You’re not gonna hide _that_ from us as well, right? When you apply for adoption?”, she said pointedly.

Eddie and Buck exchanged a look.

“Weeell….”


End file.
